The administrative support of UWCCC provides the focal point for achieving centerness, the integration that is the hallmark of a successful Cancer Center. This nebulous attribute is essential in our institution where depth and breadth of science abound. The challenge is to provide the resources and atmosphere that will induce investigators to look past their traditional departmental silos, focus their expertise on cancer and take advantage of the opportunities for collaborative research that are essential for translation from discovery to application. The leaders of the UWCCC are responsible for creating the resources and collegial opportunities that support this philosophy and the staff of the UWCCC are responsible for creating the atmosphere that attracts investigators and maintains their participation. Therefore UWCCC Administration provides the support necessary for the UWCCC to achieve its mission in the forthcoming five years. The three highest goals of the UWCCC, now and for the future, are: 1) to conduct the highest quality research into the origins and control of cancer; 2) to translate these research findings to evaluation in the clinic through well designed clinical trials with corresponding biologic endpoints whenever possible; and 3) to provide the best care possible to all cancer patients by carefully integrating high quality cutting edge care with clinical research in a compassionate and individualized manner. The total budget for the administration of the Cancer Center is $3,188,541. This proposal requests support for 14.8% of the administration operating budget. The rest of the operating budget is supported by institutional support and philanthropic dollars.